Sweet as samcedes
by Dark waffles
Summary: Mercedes is content on spending her summer alone, well alone intill Sam comes along.


Heya! This is going to be my first romance fic based on Sam and Mercedes and their secret relationship during the summer holidays, enjoy! 

Mercedes Jones smiled; she was planning to spend the whole holiday to herself.

No school, no glee club and definitely no slushy facials.

This was going to be heaven.

Mercedes grabbed one of her lush bath bombs she had got for Christmas and chucked it in the bath before watching the green powdery ball explode into the water before she mixed it in.

After Mercedes undressed herself and was about the climb into the bath, her cell phone began ringing.

"Let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the…"

Nope this was one day Mercedes Jones was not answering her phone because this was HER summer holiday nobody else's…

"!"

Oh crap Mercedes forgot she changed her ringtone as a joke.

"Who in the hell is it!" the poor girl asked as she grabbed the phone.

"Good to talk to you too Mercedes, its Rachel anyway I need you to come over and practise being a backup for me, we have to practise for…"

After Mercedes has hung up she got back in the bath, this time she would stay there.

"Let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the…"

Mercedes grabbed the phone.

"Who in the he…"

"Hi is this the pizza delivery service?"

"No Britney this is Mer…"

"Purple is the best number in the dictionary"

Mercedes hung up then went back in the bath.

"Let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the…"

"Who in…"

"Mercedes! This is important! Does red go with navy?"

"Look Kurt this is not the time…"

"I have to know! You see there is this cute jacket…"

Mercedes hung up then went back in the bath.

"Let the bodies hit the…"

"WHO THE HELL IS IT…"

"Hey Mercedes its Sam…"

Holy crap Mercedes can't talk to Sam while she's naked!

"J-just a second!"

After running into her room (which was attached to her bedroom) throwing on some random clothes and applying some mascara, she ran back in to the bathroom and grabbed her phone.

"S-sorry… what is it Sam"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you would like to go to breadstix with me…"

Did Sam just ask her out!

"I-I will be right there!"

At that point Mercedes grabbed her car keys and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Mum I will be right back ok!" she yelled before flinging the door out of her way and opening the doors of her mini.

"He was a boy she was a girl can I make it any more obvious?"

Mercedes charged through the car park near Breadstix and may have almost run over a squirrel at least twice.

"He was a punk she did ballet what more can i…"

Mercedes turned of the radio and ran out the car before surveying the small yet well known café, Sam was not there yet.

Mercedes fumbled around in her pocket for her phone only to learn that she left it at home.

But worst news was yet to come.

The clothes she had thrown on were her pyjamas.

How can this day get worse?

As Mercedes went to sit on a bench and cry somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Cedes! Nice hello kitty top!"

Mercedes turned around and there was Sam In all his blond haired-hot body-charity-shop-clothes glory! 

"H-heya Sam! Sorry that I took off like that…"

"No problem I was right by Breadstix anyway so we might as well hook up"

"Cool"

The two teens sat down at a table and ordered the same dish from the set menu.

"I'll pay I know what a tough time your having Sam so I'll pay Kay?"

"No that's ok I have been saving up a bit so yeah"

Then the two of them made small talk for a bit, about this and that and the other thing too.

"By the Cedes will you go out with me?"

Mercedes almost choked on her pasta.

"Wha-what…"

"It can be in secret too! Which would be fun right? Your own secret boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"Oh in that case here is something to make your mind up"

Then Sam leaned over and brushed Mercedes lips with his own, ignoring the shouts and woots from the table next door.

"So what do you say?"

"Hell yeah"

So there you go! Reviews are the same as immortality the me, just so you know.


End file.
